veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Yoghurt
Frozen Yoghurt is the second episode of the first season of the HBO original series Veep. It originally aired on April 29, 2012. Synopsis A health scare temporarily allows VP Meyer to be commander-in-chief but delays her plan for a media meet-and-greet at the local yogurt store, showcasing a flavor named after her. She arrives to find only melting vanilla, stray bloggers, and some angry store owners. Plot While Veep Chief of Staff Amy meets with ailing Sen. Doyle aide, Eric, about his hard-ass boss sponsoring the filibuster reform bill, there's news from the White House that Selina's Clean Jobs Task Force is likely to be greenly. As Eric is leaving, Selina does a "brush-by" in the hall, shaking the sick aide's hand as Amy confirms the Veep's filibuster reform-bill meeting with Sen. Doyle later in the day. Gary squeezes out hand-sanitizer for Selina after the good-byes. With President Hughes in South Africa, Selina wants to seize the agenda and roll out Dan's idea for the new "2.me" version of Selina Meyer, Vice President. The Veep's schedule frees up as people cancel meetings because of their debilitating flu symptoms. The team decides to meet "some regular normal" folks with an impromptu PR event at a local frozen yogurt shop owned by three generations of African Americans. Selina wants to arrive at the filibuster reform meeting early to make others think they're late. Amy's worried that Sen. Doyle might get cold feet and decide not to support the bill. Gary takes issue with Dan's emasculating jibes. Dan questions Gary's willingness to protect the Veep at all costs - like the agents of the Secret Service would. Dan encourages Selina to try out their new strategy: After the Doyle meeting, they'll do a ten-minute meet up with Leon West to start the roll out of "2.me." Selina has taken on Amy's worries about Sen. Doyle: "He can be a real hog f*cker." And sure enough, he turns out to be a "stickler" for playing by the book. "Madam Vice President" tries to lighten the mood, but before Doyle can lay out his demands in exchange for his support, Gary dives onto the table blocking the Veep from taking a direct hit from Eric's sneeze "bullet." Sen. Doyle apologizes for his aide. Confident she's got Doyle where she wants him, Selina sends Amy back to the office to drum up more Senate support for the reform bill. Back at the office Sen. Murray's office says no to Amy on reform. Dan and Mike work on the perfect frozen yogurt flavor for the Veep to eat. Gary's flush with pride about his selfless heroism, catching the "dirty bomb" right in the face. Sen. Doyle wants Selina to keep the oil guys off the Clean Jobs task force in exchange for his sponsorship of the reform bill. Then he commands her to hand him his coffee. Selina returns to her office, trying to put a positive spin on her promise to Sen. Doyle, knowing she's already agreed to put an oil guy on the task force. She wants her team to find a way to unsay what she said. Dan suggests putting an ex-oil guy on the task force. When Jonah arrives, everyone uses frozen yogurt flavors as code for what Selina must do about the Clean Jobs problem. They go with Jamaican Rum. Oil is in. The journalist Leon West (aka The Beltway Butcher) accompanies Dan to the yogurt shop. Gary succumbs to the flu. Mike gets word that the President wants to announce the Clean Jobs Task Force himself upon his return from South Africa. Knowing Dan is planning to leak word of the task force to Leon West as part of his "Veep two point" thing. Selina sends Mike down to the yogurt shop to stop Dan. The shop owner and his family are so excited to have the Veep coming they have named a flavor after her: "Strawberry Selina." A skeptical Leon West wants to hear what Dan has. Dan promises that things are about to get Veep-tastic, just as Mike shows up to warn Dan. Jonah rushes in to tell Selina the President is suffering from chest pains and they must get to the West Wing immediately. Selina, Amy, Jona, a cadre of Secret Service agents and a severely ailing Gary make a mad dash for White House situation room. Jonah's attitude dramatically changes as he rushes to make sure the Veep has everything she needs. Selina is asked if she can cover a POTUS meeting with the Defense Secretary and General Marsh of the Pentagon. Meanwhile, the yogurt shop owner, his family and Leon are all losing their patience with the Veep's no-show. Mike gets a call from Amy. Sue calls Dan to let him know about the President's heart attack, and swears him to secrecy. Dan is about to give Leon West the scoop of the century when Mike cuts him off: The Veep is heading down for a scoop of Jamaican Rum with sprinkles. Leon walks out promising to make Dan's life eighty percent more difficult. Just as Selina starts to get comfortable, she learns that the president is fine; he had heartburn after the State Barbeque. Jonah relays a message from Mike: Selina is needed at the yogurt store for damage control. Hours late, Selina arrives but the flu has caught up to her. Amy insists the Veep make good on her visit to the shop. After a few small bits of yogurt - and with the owner's 80-year-old mother in the bathroom the Veep team hurries out as Selina promises to reduce taxes. The Veep barely gets to the limo before her gastric mishap. She pleads with her loyal team not to ride with her. Amy and Dan check their gag reflexes; Mike decides to walk. Quotes 'Amy: '''That's lying. '''Dan: '''Eh, creative semantics. Starring Main cast *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer *Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer *Tony Hale as Gary Walsh *Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock *Reid Scott as Dan Egan *Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan *Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson Guest cast *Brian Huskey as Leon West *Phil Reeves as Senator Andrew Doyle *Dan Franko as Eric Reception "Frozen Yoghurt" received mixed reviews as well, but slightly more positive than the pilot. The A.V. Club gave the episode an '''A-'. Trivia -According to the DVD commentary, this episode is supposed to take place in an Indian Summer. -Filmed October 3 - 7, 2011. Gallery 200962_1553883089.8517.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.24.20 PM.png 200962_1553883101.1606.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.27.27 PM.png cq5dam-4.web.1200.675.jpeg m1YBSuyVd0ypJ8yvwvQNwg6UejS.jpg 2012-06-04.veep_.jpg 5bb3f02e2400003100976ffa.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.25.55 PM.png 200962_1553883098.4231.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.25.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.24.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.27.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.26.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.26.42 PM.png Episode-02-1024.jpg